


Marry Me?

by Higgies230



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: This is set as if the characters where in the same sort of time as season eight but Mickey had never gone to jail and Ian had never become Gay Jesus instead they just worked things out. Rated T for language."Mickey asked me to marry him," Ian said in an empty tone."He what?" Lip sputtered, chocking on his drink."Asked me to marry him," Ian repeated dully, staring off at the wall opposite once more."Yeah no I get that, I just can't believe it. Didn't think he would ever ask. What did you say cause you don't look or sound happy?""Said yes of course," Ian replied because how else would he have replied to Mickey asking him that?"Then why do you sound so fucking miserable?"





	Marry Me?

  The two of them were lying in the grass next to each other in some North Side park. Neither of them had said a word for a while, they just lay there enjoying each other's presence. Ian for his part was lost in thought; he couldn't quite believe that they had been together for more than eight years now through everything. Well they'd been fucking that long, together was a different thing. He had no doubt in his mind now though that he would never love anyone as much as he loved the short ass thug lying beside him.

  Eventually though they got up, Ian pulling Mickey up from the ground. Together they started to make their way towards the L, pushing and shoving and generally messing around. About half way there though Mickey stopped, stopped the shoving and in fact stopped walking entirely. 

  Ian turned and smiled at him, waiting because he obviously wanted to say something. The older man rubbed a hand under his nose nervously, eyes flicking off to the side before he dropped his hand back to his side and looked straight at Ian.

  "Marry me?" he blurted eventually.

  "I'm sorry?" Ian said after a long moment, sure he had misheard. 

"God Gallagher! Marry me," Mickey repeated, firmer and louder this time.

  There was no mistaking it and Ian grinned wide. He had never even thought about the concept of marrying Mickey, the thought had never crossed his mind. Now that the question had been asked it seemed to be the only thing that he really wanted.

  "Take that as a yes then do I?" Mickey grumbled.

  "Yeah Mick," Ian replied, surging forward and pulling the other guy towards him into a passionate kiss.

  Ian pressed their foreheads together when they drew apart feeling on top of the world. He looked into the blue eyes of his boyfriend... fiancee and felt so much love.

***

  They didn't say another word as they made their way to the L, or when they were on the L or when they got off. The two men just walked together in a comfortable silence until they reached the Milkovich house. Normally they would spend the night together but sometimes, like this, Ian agreed to make sure that Liam was taken off to school and Mickey was needed for some scam with his brothers.

  Their parting kiss was soft and slow. When they pulled apart Ian watched Mickey jog up the steps, stopping just before the door.

  "Night then Firecrotch," he smirked.

  "Night Mick," Ian smiled back, watching until the door closed behind the other guy.

  As he walked away though, Ian's thoughts turned away from the excitement of the whole "Mickey fucking Milkovich just proposed to me" thing. Instead he couldn't help but think that Mickey wouldn't propose to him or anyone. That wasn't Mickey.

  Oh god... Mickey had been high or drunk. Ian had had one drink because of the lithium but Mickey had had more. And maybe Mickey had smoked something. Maybe something he hadn't seen. There was no way that Mickey had just asked Ian to marry him. Everything in their relationship Ian had had to push for, the kissing, the cuddling, the confessions, even Mickey coming out. Ian had never once mentioned marriage, had never ever even thought about it. Now that he did he couldn't see why there was any appeal in it for Mickey at all after Svetlana.

  What the hell was he going to do now. Mickey had asked and he said yes and Mickey had obviously not meant it or been in his right mind. He was going to regret it tomorrow and then he would feel guilty because Ian said yes and what if he went on with the whole thing because he thought it would make Ian happy?

  His thoughts continued like that all the way back to his house so that as soon as he entered the kitchen he went to the fridge and pulled out another beer. He knew that he shouldn't but he just needed to be numb right now so he sat down at the table and sipped the alcohol, waiting for the lithium and beer to do its job.

***

  He was half way through his third beer of the night and was very much pissed when Lip walked in. Ian's older brother slipped his bag off of his shoulder and came to sit at the table with a beer of his own but Ian didn't make a move to acknowledge that he was there. The ginger was staring off into space but he wondered vaguely where his brother might have been to be coming back so late. Not that it was any of his business.

  "You OK?" Lip asked.

  Ian looked at him then, turning slightly in his chair so that his body was facing Lip. He offered his brother a nod and a "yeah" which sounded hollow even to his own ears.

  "Hey, yeah, bad at lying Ian. You've been with Mickey today haven't you. What did the shithead do?" Lip pressed.

  For a long moment Ian didn't answer because really it was a big thing and really it wasn't Mickey's fault and he didn't want his brother to get mad at his boyfriend. Boyfriend because there was no way that they were actually engaged. After a while, with Lip watching and waiting patiently for a reply, Ian decided to answer.

  "Mickey asked me to marry him," Ian said in and empty tone.

  "He what?" Lip sputtered, chocking on his drink.

  "Asked me to marry him," Ian repeated dully, staring off at the wall opposite once more.

  "Yeah no I get that, I just can't believe it. Didn't think he would ever ask. What did you say cause you don't look or sound happy?"

  "Said yes of course," Ian replied because how else would he have replied to Mickey asking him that?

  "Then why do you sound so fucking miserable?"

  "Because it's like you said, never would have expected it. I think he was drunk or high. Maybe both. Shitty thing is that I never contemplated marriage, never once thought about marrying Mickey but now that he's asked I really want that. Just that... well by morning he's either not going to remember or he'd going to regret asking," Ian said with a chuckle because he really had had too much to drink.

  "Shit Ian, are you sure?" Lip looked sympathetic and for some reason that made Ian's skin crawl, he didn't want sympathy, he didn't know why he was telling Lip because they weren't really all that close anymore. Maybe it was the booze.

  "Lip it's Mickey. He certainly had a lot to drink, could easily have smoked something without me noticing. Plus it's Mickey, he's already been married once, why the hell would he want to do it again?" Ian reasoned.

  After a long silence, Lip answered with, "You need to and talk to him tomorrow. See if he meant it and just hope that he did."

  "Yeah, alright. Should probably go to bed, got a night shift tomorrow and I'm taking Liam into school tomorrow."

***

  He tossed and turned all night. This was always the case when he wasn't with Mickey, or at least it was to some extent. It was hard and uncomfortable normally but that night it was impossible. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the look on Mickey's face when he asked him. Why had he done that?

  Eventually though he must have fallen asleep because he woke to the sun filtering through the curtain onto his face. The light was painful and his head was pounding, definitely a result of the drinks last night. Instead of facing the day, Ian turned and buried his face into the pillow, if he could stall getting up just a few more minutes...

  The sounds of life downstairs however kept him from slipping back into sleep and really he needed to get up to take Liam to school anyway. The kid said that he didn't need taking in but today was Ian's day off and Fiona always tried to have someone take him in. The South Side was dangerous whether or whether not you grew up there.

  So, reluctantly, Ian pulled himself out of bed and got ready for the day. Downstairs it was as noisy as ever which didn't do any favours for his head. Ian tried his best not to wince though but Lip was watching him carefully, the gaze burning into his back. It was a relief when people started filing out and when it was time then for Liam and Ian to leave also. One small bit of luck was that Frank hadn't shown up that morning, Ian didn't think that he would have dealt very well with the man's bullshit in his current state.

  He was half way to Liam's school when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked down to see that he had a new text message.

  "Shit," he breathed when he opened it. It was from Mickey asking if he wanted to hand out, he answered with the affirmative before quickly pocketing the phone.

  He had to do this didn't he? The longer he avoided Mickey the worse it would get so Ian wasn't going to avoid him at all. He would make his way straight over to the Milkovich house as soon as Liam was in school and he would ask... no he would just pretend like it hadn't happened and hope for the best. If he pretended then either Mickey wouldn't have a chance to remember or he would think that Ian didn't remember and then he would get guilty and things wouldn't get awkward. 

***

  He hesitated before he walked into the house, he didn't knock because he never did. When he walked in though, Mickey was straight there. The brunette pushed himself up off of the sofa and came forward to greet Ian with a kiss. Ian himself felt his heart beating a million miles an hour in his chest but not in the usual way it did when Mickey kissed him- this time it was nerves.

  When they broke apart they made their way over to the sofa, Mickey grabbing them both a beer and settling besides Ian. It was all in a very normal manner and Ian couldn't help but breathe out the breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Mickey had obviously got no recollection of the night before.

***

  They spent the day doing what they usually did; playing video games, watching movies and fucking. It was all good and normal and Ian felt himself relaxing further with every passing minute.

  Eventually though it was time for Ian to leave, he had a night shift and needed to get back to the Gallagher house for his uniform before heading on to the station. The pair were stood at the door, saying goodbye with a kiss when Ian felt his boyfriend's agitation. He pulled away and held Mickey at arms length to study his face.

  "You okay?" Ian asked, running a thumb over Mickey's jaw.

  "You having second thoughts?" was Mickey's reply.

  "You remember," Ian breathed and suddenly all the fear from the night before came rushing back to form a tight ball in his chest.

  "What do you mean?" Mickey asked, pulling back slightly so that Ian's hands fell back to his sides.

  "I... I thought that you must have been high or drunk or something, didn't think you'd remember it in the morning," Ian couldn't look at him as he said that but he did glance up after.

  Mickey looked hurt and that was the last thing that Ian wanted.

  "Why'd you think that?" Mickey asked and it came out quiet and broken and Ian found that he hated himself more than a little bit for making the man he loved sound like that.

  "Cause you'd never ask me to marry you," Ian replied bluntly because he had to, he didn't understand why Mickey looked so betrayed.

  "Why not Ian?"

  "Because... because you're you Mickey. Look at what happened with Svetlana. Look at how screwed up that was. I just... I just didn't think that you'd want to after that."

  "What, want to spend the rest of my life with you? You're very different from my commie wife Ian. Just tell me if you don't want to marry me cause then we can just drop it," Mickey snapped, taking another step away and rubbing a hand over his brow.

  Ian took a step towards him to keep him close before he said, "Course I want to marry you. Never want to marry anyone else cause I will never love anyone like I love you. I just thought that... I never considered that you'd want to marry me you know. Just... are you sure Mickey?"

  "Course I'm sure tough guy," Mickey smiled before surging forward and pulling him into another kiss.

***

  Ian was shocked and elated as he walked home in the fading light. He couldn't quite believe it, he really was engaged. Mickey really was his fiancee.

  When he entered the Gallagher house everyone was there, even Fiona. No one really paid him much mind except for Lip who stood as Ian was pulling off his jacket.

  "Can I talk to you?" Lip asked quietly, pulling Ian over to the window away from the others after Ian nodded.

  "Well? News on Mickey?" he muttered so only Ian could hear.

  "Well... apparently he wasn't drunk or high, in fact he was in his right mind and he meant it. He actually wants it," Ian said and saying it seemed to reinforce to him that it was true.

  Lip beamed at the news, his brother may not have always been so fond of Ian's boyfriend but over the years he had grown to approve because Lip knew that Mickey really cared.   

  "That's great Ian! Amazing," he said excitedly as he clapped Ian on the back, raising his voice enough that an obviously already curious Fiona got involved.

  "What's amazing boys?" she asked and now everyone was watching.

  Lip looked to Ian who shrugged in response. Well they were going to know at some point.

  "Ian's getting hitched," Lip announced.

  There was a chorus of "whats" and "congratulations" from Ian's siblings, they all came over to hug him and Ian beamed. 

  "Well this calls for a celebration!" Fiona grinned, hugging him tight.

  "Not tonight guys, I have to get to work," Ian laughed, untangling himself from the masses.

  He was followed up the stairs by a cacophony of playful boos and hisses and he just couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
